


Ice Heart Stone Lungs

by Sasha_BrausIsmyhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero/pseuds/Sasha_BrausIsmyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never claimed I was better than you. I never claimed that we weren't the same.<br/>And I know we are the same. I know with my ice heart that it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Heart Stone Lungs

I never claimed I was better than you. I never claimed that we weren't the same. I am what you say I am. I am a beast. A beast with stone lungs and I blame you for that.  
I blame you for stagnating my breath. I blame you for knocking the air right out of me. I blame you for kissing away any breath I had left from your kicks connecting with my ribs. I blame you for throwing me off a wall I didn't even know I balanced on.  
I blame you for making me fall.

~~~~

And I know we are the same. I know with my ice heart that it's true. I know that you may be a beast, but I am a monster. We are the same. We have weaknesses that are so easily exploited. Weaknesses that we try to guard with our thick skin or our own blades. Our icy hearts worn on sleeves to freeze away pain.  
I am glad I did this. I am glad I entered these walls to meet you. I am glad that you and I shared a glass house that could not be saved. I'm glad that I kissed you. I'm glad that I could make you realize that wall was there.  
I'm sorry I threw the first stone in our glass house.  
But, Mikasa.  
I am so glad that I fell for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first post in awhile. I know it's kind of feelsy, but I'm just glad I got anything out at all.


End file.
